Into The Unknown
by Generic.Epiphany
Summary: Re-imagining of events in Descendants 2. Ben finds out Mal's friendship with Jay, Evie, and Carlos used to be more than platonic and he's more interested than any of them expected. Lots of drama and angst and kidnappings! M for future chapters. Polyamory. Mentions of abuse. Some violence.
1. Into The Unknown

Disclaimer-I don't know the Descendants!

* * *

"You told him we would go back to the Isle?" Jay said each word with brutal clarity, as though one of them had lost their minds and he just wasn't sure who.

Evie cringed, pulling a leather jacket from his closet that would have to fit Ben. "Just to get Mal back. In and out. Real quick. No big deal."

He caught her elbow and twirled her out of the closet, neither surprised nor bothered with how she landed against his chest, his chin down to look straight at her. "If Mal wanted to leave then we should give her the time to cool off before we go chasing her. And _he_ should definitely not be going."

"She could get into trouble on her own…" Carlos pointed out from where he sat on the edge of his bed. "We were never on our own even when we lived on the Isle because we were together… There was always someplace to go—someone to help. We can't leave her there by herself."

Jay's jaw flexed the way it did when he knew he was wrong. "Fine. But the king stays here."

"He won't," Evie reminded with a groan, snatching up a pair of pants to match the jacket and starting for the door.

"Evie," Jay called.

She stopped, chewing her lip and looking back. Carlos darted his gaze everywhere but at them directly—that was how he looked when worried. "He promised he won't leave us there," she said.

"That's because he doesn't know."

"I don't think he'd banish us back to the Isle for that…" Carlos tried, but didn't sound entirely convinced.

Jay growled at the other boy. "You know how obsessed they are with their _one-true-loves_ out here." They hadn't even known what monogamy was until they came to this school—turns out they'd been doing things differently on the island.

"Mal never cheated on him!" Evie hissed, voice in a sharp whisper now. "And no one suspects the three of us."

Carlos winced—hating the way it all sounded when they talked about it like this. Their friendship had been the one normal, consistent thing in their lives before they left the Isle—before Mal seduced the would-be king and fell in love with him. None of them begrudged her for that, or for leaving the more romantic parts of their friendship behind, but things had changed. They had to hide that they were together in more than platonic ways and definitely hide that any of them had ever been involved with Mal. She said she didn't think Ben would be jealous but he had a bit of a beast in him and none of them were willing to risk being tossed back onto the Isle to face their parents wrath and a life sentence.

Jay sighed, nodding slowly the way he did when her teary eyes hurt him too much. He took a couple steps to her, cupping her face in his hands. "Okay. Okay. In and out. We grab Mal and get back."

* * *

Ben was finally getting to spend more time with Mal's friends and it was under the worst conditions. Between work and all of their schedules it seemed like he could never get any time with them. He barely got any time with Mal—that was what had led to this whole disaster, wasn't it? He hadn't noticed how unhappy she was.

Still, he couldn't help but think Carlos, Jay, and Evie had actively been staying away from him since he was crowned and they chose to be good. They were always nice to him, but it was strained, making him worry that maybe they didn't like him. He would understand if they didn't—having heard some of how terrible their lives had been on the Isle. Mal didn't talk about it much but from what he had heard it was clear they wouldn't have survived without one another. They meant more to her than anything in the world—which made it all the more shocking that she would leave them and run away like she did.

The only scars Mal would tell him about were the strange few that made her smile. It hadn't taken him long to realize all of them had been earned protecting one of her friends. Most were disturbing stories that only made him want to ask more questions, but he wouldn't. He wouldn't push. Because Mal was strong and willful and he was sure she wouldn't tell him anything unless she decided to and he would wait as long as that took.

Sitting in the car, on the drive to the Isle, he found himself thinking about the scar on her hip—glossy and pink. _"Oh, that one,"_ _she'd smiled, proud, and he'd known immediately that this was one of the ones she'd tell him about. "So, a couple years ago Jay got caught stealing a door—"_

"_A door?" He laughed._

"_Yeah," she said seriously, and he pressed back his smile and nodded like a door was totally something a person could and should steal._

"_You were saying?"_

"_Oh, yeah, so, his dad was pissed."_

"_Because he stole a door?"_

"_No. Because he got caught," she rolled her eyes at him and Ben nodded again, pretending that sounded like okay parenting of any kind. She said things about the Isle so casually sometimes and he had to remind himself that that had been normal for her—normal for everyone there. "By the time I got to his dad's place, he'd already broken Jay's arm—which if you ask me is a really dumb way to punish someone for not being as sly as you wanted—but Jafar was in a bit of a rage. He didn't look like he was going to let up, so I jumped him."_

"_You jumped Jafar?" Ben said slowly, both proud and terrified._

"_Well I tried, the asshole carries a lot of knives."_

"_He gave you the scar?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah, but I kept him distracted until Carlos and Evie could drag Jay out." She grinned, wicked, and he loved that smile._

Ben sat in the car now, Evie sitting beside him, Carlos across from him, and Jay in the front seat driving. Both of the boys from the Isle were littered in scars. He'd seen them in the locker rooms. A lot of questions had been asked by the other guys and they seemed to treat their scars the same way Mal did—they ignored all questions about anything they didn't want to talk about but lit up at the chance to tell the heroic tale of how they'd "earned" a scar defending a friend, or getting away with some wicked scheme to steal food or escape danger.

He tore his gaze away from the guys in the front seat, attention landing on Evie in the dark car. She was chewing her lip, watching the isle grow closer and closer. It had broken his heart a little the way she had made him promise not to leave her behind on the Isle if she helped him find Mal. "I won't leave you there," he repeated. "We just need to find her."

She nodded, like maybe his voice was in her head.

"She's okay there, right? On her own?" he asked quietly.

"She's good at taking care of herself. We'll find her first," Evie said nervously.

He couldn't help but think of the scars on Mal, on Jay, and on Carlos. "Do you have scars, Evie?" he asked before he could think.

Carlos's head snapped up, looking straight at him and Jay eyed him in the rearview mirror, white-knuckling the steering wheel.

"Sorry, it's just… Mal does and the guys… and the way she always talks about the Isle…"

Evie forced a smile and shrugged. "I got off easy. Mom was really obsessed with that whole 'fairest of them all' bit."

Jay snorted in the driver's seat.

Carlos let out a dark laugh. "I think I'd rather get the lashings from my mom than locked in your mom's trunk…"

Evie shot the white-haired boy an angry look.

"What? Come on. She used to starve you for days in that box," Carlos said before looking at the king. "Which is why we can't be getting caught on the Isle…"

Ben nodded, guts twisting at the thought of Evie being stuffed in a box or Carlos lashed. "Of course."

* * *

He'd expected it to be easy. He would apologize and hear her frustrations and do better. In hindsight, he wasn't sure why he'd expected it to be that easy to change her mind. Mal wasn't one to act on a whim. She loved him, he was sure she did, but she hadn't said it back. She'd just stormed out and left him there in that strange hideout. Their hideout.

For a few minutes he was alone there, until the others came rushing up. It was a small loft, graffiti on the walls, junk stacked in every corner like treasure, and in the farthest corner one bed piled with threadbare pillows and blankets. It was a sad place, but it was where she had run to. She said she wanted to go back to the way things were, but he couldn't see why. She didn't want to have to pretend to be someone else. But he knew her, he was sure of it. She was funny and strong and sometimes dark. She was fierce and loyal—everything he'd ever wanted in a soulmate.

"Is this her home?" Ben asked when Evie crept up closer to him. The blue haired girl was always so careful, one hand reaching toward him but he knew she wouldn't touch him—it was just a motion she did. He hadn't figured out if it was because she wanted to or if it was just a gesture to calm. Why did he even think about it? Maybe because he wanted to understand them. He'd wanted to ever since he first saw them. But as soon as he started dating Mal the rest kind of shied away.

"I guess," she answered nervously. Jay and Carlos were arguing on the other side of the room. "I mean, we found it and made it ours. This is where we lived."

Ben looked at her. The loft was so small that even on the other side of the room, he could clearly hear Jay and Carlos's whisper argument about Mal and him and getting them all out of here. Jay wanted to go right now. Throw Mal in the car and deal with feelings later. Carlos didn't think it was the best idea. They bickered in a way that made it obvious they knew each other completely. All four of them had been keeping something from him since the beginning, something that became more and more important. Ben had idly thought that maybe Jay and Carlos were a couple and the VKs were afraid to say. But that intense familiarity, protectiveness, and intimacy wasn't limited to the guys.

His body turned to the side, looking again at the bed. The one bed. Maybe that hadn't been able to get more. Maybe they didn't all sleep here at once. Even if they did, that couldn't mean… "All four of you?"

The room had gone quiet. The guys had stopped arguing.

"Evie…" Jay warned in a low voice. "We should go look for Mal."

Ben turned and caught her gaze before she could be drawn away. If anyone was going to cave and tell him the truth it would be Evie, wouldn't it? Carlos was soft-hearted but a good liar. Ben had seen it. But Evie… She wanted to tell the truth. She wanted to be good. She, if anyone ever, belonged in Auradon. He caught her hand, the one she held delicately in the air and the breath caught in her chest. Ben didn't miss how both Jay and Carlos slid closer. "Tell me," he begged.

Her teary eyes glinted and her lips pressed.

He nodded slowly, still holding her hand. "I was worried, in the beginning, that she was in love with someone else but…"

Evie shook her head, squeezing his hand gently. "She loves you. I know she does."

It made his heart stutter with waves of relief, desperately trying to soothe that fear. But he knew there was still something. "But not just me? Was she dating one of you before?" He tried not to think it, but it came too quick. What if she stayed with him out of fear? Evie was so afraid of being sent back to the Isle. Did they think he'd banish them if she left him?

She shook her head slowly, but her eyes seemed fixed to his, unable to look away before him.

"Ben…" Carlos tried, inching closer. "We really should get going."

"Evie," Ben said softly, not giving up. She might be his only chance to get the truth. "You know I can handle it. You know I love her. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

Tears slid over her blue lashes and he cringed, hating to distress her. "Please. I have to know. How else can I convince her to come home? Was she dating you before Auradon?"

She whimpered at the word home, biting into her lip to swallow back truths.

"Stop," Jay snapped, suddenly closer than Carlos. He caught Evie's arm and spun her away with the grace of a dancer, positioning her behind himself. "It was me, okay?"

Carlos's head snapped back and forth between them, mouth working like he just couldn't decide what to say or how to jump in.

"You?" Ben said, looking the other guy over as though maybe they'd never met. He was testing out the idea, the statement, trying to decide how much of a lie it was.

"If you're going to be angry at someone, it's me," Jay continued.

Evie was crying softly now and Carlos looked like he might be sick.

All at once Ben realized why Jay was saying it—why he was so tightly wound with those words. He thought whoever it was would be left behind. He looked at each of them and realized they all did—so afraid of being abandoned in this place again that they could barely breathe.

Ben staggered back, not sure who it was now or what was going on, but suddenly feeling very much like a villain. It wasn't the thrill he might have imagined.

He left in a flash, rushing back out and down the stairs before vomiting in the alley. He was taking big gulps of that smoggy cold air when someone grabbed him from behind, and then everything went dark.

* * *

"Why did you say that?" Carlos whirled on Jay as soon as Ben left.

Jay bared his teeth. "I had to! She was about to tell him!"

"I wasn't…" Evie defended but it sounded weak because even she knew she was. He was a king, after all, and he had such sweet puppy eyes.

"Maybe he would have understood," Carlos tried. That had been his stance since pretty much the moment they gave up plans to steal the wand though. Jay accused him of having a crush on Ben and being blinded by daydreams—that usually sidetracked any conversation into a dwindling argument that inevitably turned to standard name calling.

"You want to get stuck here?" Jay shouted.

"I don't want _you_ to get stuck here!" Carlos countered.

"Guys…" Evie said, having gone to the door and looked down the side of the building. They were still arguing behind her. She couldn't see Ben anywhere. "Guys!"

* * *

He had wanted to tell Uma and her crew that they'd made a mistake and there was no way Mal would come to rescue him, but he knew she would. No matter what was going on with her or what she said—he knew she loved him and he knew she'd come to save him.

So, he made Uma and her crew a better deal—better than the wand and a war all to reach for freedom they could never get at. He could make them free. He could give them the starts they should have had.

Uma had declined at first, anger burning for ruin. And then something had changed. Gil came running back to the ship, whispering first in Harry Hook's ear before Harry's own grin slipped away. The pirate son swung to Uma's side, head dipping close and speaking gently in her ear. Ben saw her enjoyment slip away, something darker than her anger in the air now. Finally, she pursed her lips, pressed back her shoulders and marched up to where he stood, bound to the mast.

"You will get me and mine off this island," she said.

Ben stared before his eyes flared and he nodded, realizing this was the deal he'd offered for his release. "Yes." Really, he was going to find a way to get them off this island now even if they ransomed him back.

"Me, Harry, Gil… All of us," she said sharply, clearly.

Ben felt the weight of an oath between them and nodded again. "I promise." Suddenly the ropes went slack and Harry leaned around the back of the mast, leaning over his side, sword in hands and ropes cut apart.

Uma held out her hand. "Deal."

He shook her hand, palms clapping together.

Her lip curled in a snarl but she pushed him toward the docks. "You're a weakness to them, you know that don't you?" Uma taunted coldly. "It's not because you got kidnapped either… That could happen to any of them."

He hurried off the boat, onto the dock, before turning to look back at her. "Then why?"

"Because you, King, are so important that they forgot to look out for their own."

A chill cut down his spine. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not the only one who realized you were here. The Evil Queen knows." Even Uma's smile faltered, joy souring with a wince she didn't mean to let out. "Mothers are monsters here and while the VKs went scattering to your rescue…they didn't even see her goons circling."

Bens mind reeled.

"Go home, King. You don't belong here. Go home, but don't you dare forget your promise."

He wouldn't. Not the promise he made to her, or the one he made to Evie that morning. Uma pointed down the left of the docks and Ben started walking—soon running. He didn't know where he was going but before long he collided with Mal and Carlos. She gawked at him, clinging to his arms. "You got away? How did you get away?" she almost yelled.

Carlos started pulling them both down an alley. "Go to the car," he was saying. "I'll find the others and meet you."

"Where are they?" Ben said, dragging his feet, looking around the dark streets while the two pulled him along.

"Who?"

"Jay and Evie," he rushed out the words, pulse racing. He just needed to see that they were okay—just lay eyes on them.

Mal's brow pinch, nose wrinkling the way it did when she was annoyed or confused. "They're at Dizzy's getting the smoke bombs. Don't worry about it. Carlos will—"

"The Evil Queen knows."

That was all it took and the other two jerked to a stop, blinking at him. He could see those seconds where they grappled with questions that didn't really matter—How could he know? Was it true? Could she have done anything?—and then finally the only question that mattered. "Where's Evie?" Mal said and Carlos was already darting down a street, jumping onto a ledge and lifting himself over a wall. Mal started to follow and then froze, looking back at Ben and he saw it—how she was torn between them and him. She had to go and make sure Evie was okay, but she couldn't leave him either.

They would have to talk about this later. This was never how he meant for things to be.

Right now, he made the choice for them both and ran past her, following Carlos.

Carlos was fast, and even faster when he had to be. He was first into the hair shop and Ben swung in after him, jerking to a stop to take in the trashed room. Chairs overturned and glass and paint smeared across the floors. Carlos straddled Jay's waist in the corner, hands hovering over the other boy's face, too much blood to know what to touch and what not to. "Wake up," the white-haired boy demanded in a whisper, fingers turning Jay's head side to side, skimming over his neck and searching him for wounds. Jay spasmed awake with a cry of pain and a curse.

Ben moved closer, eyes wide and searching the room. A girl stood behind the cash register, pressed into a corner with big teary eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

She blinked at him, confused by the question before finally bubbling out an answer. "They took Evie!"

Mal was in the shop now, hovering over the guys.

"I think his arm is broken," Carlos said and when Ben turned back to them, the white-haired boy had managed to sit Jay up, the taller boy awake now but swaying. "The cuts are all shallow," Carlos went on. Ben was chilled how clinical the usually emotional and energetic boy now sounded. How many times had things like this happened?

"Can he walk? We need to get Evie and we need to get out of here before Jafar shows up to collect him…" Mal said darkly.

Carlos pulled Jay to his feet, holding his arm over his shoulders to carry most of his weight. "I can get him to the car."

Mal nodded slowly. "Okay. Ben, go back to the car with them. I'll meet you—"

"No," Ben cut her off. "Carlos, get him to the car and then call the guards."

"What?" Mal blinked, shaking her head slowly. "This isn't your problem. I promise, I'll meet you at the car—"

"Mal," he said softly, catching her hand in his. "We're wasting time. Show me where she is and I'll get you both home."

She stared and then finally nodded and led him out of the hair shop and up the darkening streets.

* * *

It was her nightmare come true. She'd had the good life—escaped the Isle—and ended up back. Everything was ruined. Mal was miserable and bent on breaking her own heart. Jay had fought so hard against the Evil Queen's thugs. She'd heard bone break and his scream before they dragged her away. She told herself again and again that Mal and Carlos would find him and get him off the Isle but they still had to save Ben.

They were never getting off this Isle again and when the rest of the kingdom found out that their King had been abducted—no one was ever going to get out of here.

Evie drug in a ragged breath, wrists shackled overhead and the toes of her boots scraping the floor. At least she wasn't stuffed into the box in her mother's room. Not yet anyway. She cringed, trying not to think about it.

The doors open and she jumped, her mother storming in. She'd never seen her this angry before. "Mommy…"

"I gave you everything," her mother snapped. "I made you beautiful and fair. I sent you out into the Kingdom with just one job—just one!"

Evie winced. "I-I'm working on it," she lied.

"I protected you," the Queen went on.

Evie gnashed her teeth to keep from arguing. It would only make things worse.

"Do you know how many children are thrown into the sea? How many are sold or traded? You didn't have to work like Jafar's boy. I didn't take pleasure in your pain like De Vil and her boy. And I asked so little—no world domination or acts of cruelty to prove your dark heart like Maleficent and her girl. All I wanted was a crown, Evie. All I wanted was the best for you."

Fresh tears gathered in her eyes. "Mommy, I am doing the best for me, I swear. I can make my own wealth and I'm smart and—"

The Evil Queen snarled, uncoiling a whip from her belt that rolled onto the floor.

Evie's eyes widened, words choking in her throat. Her mother had never struck her before—she wouldn't. "Mommy…"

"I protected you and that pretty face and you gave me nothing for it," she hissed, voice low and spiteful.

Evie held her breath, the whip curling back before snapping forward. She had nowhere to turn, eyes pressing shut and cheek turning away. The whip cracked, she heard it, but she only felt a rush of air push her hair back. She opened her eyes, a shadow over her and a hand gripping her wrists. She blinked at him, the last person she would have expected. "Ben?"

"How dare you!" The Evil Queen screamed.

Ben's hand braced Evie's cheek. "Are you okay?"

"What are you doing here?" Panic rose in her chest. Over his shoulder she saw Mal shoving the Evil Queen back, kicking the whip from her hand and cornering her with a knife.

"I promised," Ben said with a smile, just before the doors flung open again, the royal guard rushing in.

* * *

They were rushed back to Auradon and then to the medical ward, answering question after question on the way. They didn't even pause when they were patching up the long slash of the Evil Queen's whip down his right shoulder and back. He'd made sure the have Evie join Carlos and check on Jay before as soon as they reached the medical floor, before she could see it.

At the first chance, Ben caught Mal's arm and pulled her aside, sitting with her. "We need to talk."

"Right now?"

"Yeah," he almost laughed, just as tired as she was. But he knew how she could spin sometimes, how she internalized and took everything on herself. "I need you to answer some questions."

Her head dropped, staring hard at her hands in her lap and nodding stiffly.

He touched her chin to lift her head a little, to catch those green eyes. "I don't think I understood just how different things could be on the Isle—or how bad you had it."

Tears swam in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone back and what happened to Jay and you and almost E—that's all my fault and—"

"No! No." He held her hand, shaking his head. He knew she'd think something like this. "You were trying to go home, but I don't think that place is your home anymore, Mal. I don't think the place ever was."

"Ben—"

"Please," he said softly. "I think we need to be completely honest with each other. You've always been hiding parts of yourself. I didn't want to push but I think that hiding is what's hurting you now."

She swallowed hard but finally nodded.

"You and the VKs weren't just friends."

Her head shot up, staring back at him. "It was complicated. We don't do relationships the same on the Isle. We don't even use words like 'friends' but… Yeah. We were more than that. But I promise I haven't cheated on you. I just didn't know how to tell you or if I should."

"They think I'd send them back if I knew? That I'd be jealous or just…judge them?" He tried not to sound hurt that they would think it. He'd seen it in them on the Isle today. They were afraid of him and the power he had over their lives.

"I know you wouldn't. But Jay thinks you would—he doesn't usually believe the best in people until he sees it… And Carlos and E don't think you would but…"

"But they were too afraid to test it?"

She nodded.

"So, how did it work? On the Isle. Group dates and—"

Mal laughed, always shocked how easily he could take the gravity from a situation. She looked back at him, some of that love shining through her eyes before she could look away, trying to play it cool again. "Uh, not exactly. Monogamy just isn't really a thing on the Isle. It came naturally. I mean, we never said soft gooey feeling things and there were definitely no dates."

"I was pretty sure there wasn't. You're kinda bad at dates."

She gaped, mock offense taken.

Ben smiled, still holding her hand. "Do you miss them? Being more than friends with them."

She hesitated, wondering if it would be better to lie but she wasn't sure she could—not to him, not anymore. "Yeah. But I wouldn't trade you for anything or anyone. And I still have them as friends."

He nodded, heart fluttering at the way she talked about him, but he'd had time to think about their situation while tied to the mast of a docked pirate ship today. "How would it work… If we did things like on the Isle."

Her head jerked up, green eyes searching his for some secret meaning maybe? "Really? Well… You would have to have some interest in them…"

"And they'd have to have some interest in me…" He laughed, surprised at the tangle of nerves in his chest.

"They do," she said flatly.

He stared back at her, not even sure what to ask. Was this really okay to talk about? To think about? To do?

"It's like friendships but more. It's deeper, more familiar. But if you feel jealous of the others, then it doesn't work. And that's fair. If you feel like you're sharing or that the ones you like are cheating, then it's not healthy and it's not for you."

"And then?"

"If we tried it, and you changed your mind, we would stop and be just you and me again. You and me is good," she smiled, tired but honest. "You and me is great."

"But it could be more," he said softly, thoughtfully.

She leaned in and kissed him softly. "Thank you for saving them—for going back for Evie."

He sighed against her lips. He would have gone through fire for any one of them, and maybe it wasn't just because they were her friends or his friends. "So, how does it start?"

* * *

Thinking of continuing this into a bunch of romance and smut... Hope someone other than me enjoys this idea!


	2. Visits

It was the next morning. Ben had barely slept. His back ached, the lash wound stitched and patched and the gauze rubbing against the thin material of his shirt. He skipped a jacket today and left his room before even the earliest of the staff were up and about.

It was a relief to be back in Auradon, shocking to realize he'd only been on the Isle for a day. So much had happened. So much had changed. He needed to see about getting more of the kids out of that place. But first he found himself returning to the medical ward.

He was surprised Carlos wasn't still there, sleeping in one of the extra beds or maybe curled up onto Jays. He paused, two steps into the room, to hesitate over why he'd come. Jay was still asleep, bandaged and cleaned up. His left arm was in a sling against his bare chest and one side of his face was swollen, the corner of his mouth split and scabbed. Ben hadn't realized he was staring until Jay's brown eyes opened, staring back at him.

Ben jumped, coughing and looking away. "I came to see if you were doing okay," he half-lied.

Jay didn't raise an eyebrow like usual—probably because his face was in no state for playful expressions. "Kind of early."

He didn't seem surprised to be in the medical ward so he must have woken up last night and been told what had happened.

"Yeah." Ben sighed. "I'm sorry." He started to back away.

"Wait," Jay called and then started to sit up, wincing.

Ben came closer. "You should probably stay down."

Jay smiled then, like it was something funny. "Right." He successfully sat upright. "Let's see it."

Ben blinked. "What?"

"Carlos said you had stitches."

Ben smiled before he could help it, standing beside the bed and turning around. He could only lift the hem of his shirt halfway, but Jay reached out with his good arm and tugged it higher, getting a glimpse at the bandages. Jay whistled. "Not bad. Might scar…" he said, sounding like he wasn't sure if that would be a good thing or a bad thing. It wasn't his scar, after all.

Ben pushed his smile into the corner of his mouth when his shirt fell back down, turning back to look at the other guy. "It better. How often am I going to get lashed by a queen saving a princess?"

Jay laughed. "Well, since you're a king I guess it could happen again." He smiled for a while before pressing the easy expression back and looking away. "Um. Thanks, for what you did for Evie. And for me."

Ben nodded slowly, sensing how uncomfortable this was for Jay. "I gave my word to bring you back." He stuffed his hands into his pockets, thinking about why he'd gone to Jay's hospital room first thing in the morning—before talking to anyone else. "Mal told me everything," he blurted out.

Jay seemed to shrink, or maybe he was bracing himself. "Yeah?"

"I'm not jealous and even if I was, I would never send any of you back to that place. I would never send _you_ back to that place," he said as clearly as he could. Jay looked up, surprise clear in his eyes. Ben wanted to reach out and touch the good side of his face and say it again and again until all that fear and tension in the other guy unraveled—but he didn't, not yet. "I want to be a part of it—of the relationship between you and Mal and Carlos and Evie."

Jay continued to stare at him. Did he have to have such a stone face? Maybe he should have started with Evie or Carlos. They were so easy to read. But hadn't. And that had been for a reason too.

"I wouldn't send you back or punish you or anything if you said you weren't interested. I would never use my position against anyone, especially not my friends or my…" He didn't know how to say this.

"Have you talked to the others?" Jay asked, voice stiff.

Ben shook his head. "No. I mean, Mal, of course, but not the other two."

Jay nodded slowly. "And you're talking to me first because..?"

"Because I trust you to be honest and because I'll need your advice," Ben confessed. It was easy for him to be honest.

Jay stared at him for a while longer. "Are you doing this for Mal? Like, to make her happy?"

Ben sat down on the edge of Jay's bed, watching him for any sign that that nearness wasn't welcome. There was none, it all seemed like they'd always been close. "No. I mean, I would do almost anything for Mal, but I couldn't fake liking someone. I like you, but I wouldn't be okay with you being with me because you thought you had to. And I know you'd do anything for them—to keep them off the Isle and safe. But you know I keep my promises, right?"

Jay nodded, glancing at his shoulder as though looking through him to the scar on his back. "Yeah."

"I promise, there would be no retaliation for saying no—now or ever. I'm not that person and I know you'll realize that soon but right now, I'm giving you my word on it."

Jay looked truly surprised, sitting so straight that Ben worried he'd break. Finally, he relaxed, falling slowly back onto his pillow but always watching Ben. "Okay. I'm interested."

Ben smiled, laughing out his nervous breath a little. "A man of many words…"

"So, you asked me first because you're afraid the other two will say yes because they're afraid to say no?" Jay threw a bunch of words at him.

Ben's smile vanished, replaced by grim discomfort. He couldn't forget how afraid they'd been of saying the wrong thing in front of him. They were both so kind and gentle. Dealing with people like Jay and Mal was always easier—they would say what they thought when pressed and were prone to strike out at anyone who dared to cause them pain. But Carlos and Evie? No. They could easily end up in a bad situation. "I can't stand the idea of them feeling like they had to," he confessed quietly, the idea chilling him to the bone.

A warm hand braced his arm and he looked up, surprised. Jay's eyes were fluttering shut again, exhaustion drawing him down, but his hand was on Ben's arm. "They both have crushes on you. You're fine," he said, voice getting sleepy even as he spoke. A slow smile pulled at his mouth. "And I wouldn't let you hurt them."

Ben sighed relief, hand over Jay's on his arm while he watched him sink back into sleep. It was exactly what he'd needed to hear.

* * *

Evie paced outside the doors. The secretary had told her to go on in. Ben was expecting her. He'd summoned her, after all. She'd paced for five minutes, trying to talk herself up to marching through those last doors, flashing her loveliest smile, and giving a charming curtsy. But she hadn't yet.

She was just about to try again when the door opened all by itself.

Okay, not quite by itself.

She jumped, blinking at Ben when he leaned out with a big smile. "Hey, everything okay?"

"What? Oh. Yes! I was just… I…"

Ben stepped back, holding the door open. "Come in, please? Thank you for coming so early and so last minute. I had breakfast brought up so we could eat while we talk."

She swallowed, forcing a smile past her nerves and walking into his royal office. "Talk?" she hadn't meant for it to sound so weary, but his smile wavered.

He led her to the table and pulled out a chair. She couldn't help but smile at that. Evie really did love the courtesy of Auradon.

"I wanted to talk about the other kids of the Isle," he said. "Mal said you'd be the best person to talk to about getting a list."

"A list?" she asked. The table was laid out with cut fruit, croissants and a coffee pot.

He poured her cup before his own. "Of the kids that should come to Auradon." Her head tipped up at last and he loved the way she looked at him then.

"Really? Even after everything that happened?"

"Because of everything that happened. I don't think I let myself really understand how terrible it was there and Uma really made me see how much I could be helping the rest of them."

Evie laughed a little. "Well, if you plan to bring Uma and her boys over you'll definitely have your hands full. But I know a lot of kids who could really use this opportunity."

He sighed in relief. "Thank you. And maybe you could help me figure out a better way to welcome them?"

"Oh, instead of the band and a mean princess welcoming them?" She smiled and picked up her coffee, sipping.

His smile faded when he spotted the bruises on her wrists peeking out beneath her sleeves, skin rubbed raw by the metal cuffs. "I'm so sorry I ran off. If I hadn't—"

"No," she shook her head, giving an awkward laugh and putting her cup back down, hands folding in her lap out of sight. "My mother can be…extreme," she blushed, tears gathering in her eyes. "I should be the one apologizing after what happened to you…"

Ben sighed and held his hand out to her over the table. She hesitated for a second before putting her hand in his. He turned it over and gently thumbed the bruises.

Evie's pulse raced, his fingers so gentle against her skin. Mal had come back to their room late this morning, curled up in her bed with her and told her everything. "You don't have to… I know you're do anything for Mal," she said, voice hushed.

Ben was always amazed how insightful Evie could be. "You have an amazing talent for reading people's hearts. So, read mine?"

Evie blushed, turning her hand to hold his. "You're sure about bringing Uma and her pirate boys to Auradon?" she changed the subject, but kept his hand.

He laughed. "Not at all. But Uma let me go when she heard about your mother going after you…"

Evie nodded slowly. "That makes sense."

"Does it? I thought you were enemies?"

"Yeah, but in a kidnapping and ransoming sort of way. Sometimes extortion and theft… Parents are a different sort of deal. Cruella once sold Carlos to Ursula for a fur coat and Uma and Harry helped us sneak him out of the kitchen. The sea hag had chained him to a sink to do dishes."

She rambled off, pouring out information. He smiled, though the story was somewhat awful—but knowing meant the world. He had always known even though the kids of villains had been raised on that island, it didn't make them villains themselves. "So, Uma and Harry are on the list."

Evie gave his hand a squeeze. "You'll have to bring Gil too. They wouldn't leave him."

His head tipped curiously. "Like how you wouldn't have left Mal or Carlos or Jay?"

She blushed and he supposed that was answer.

"Gil too, then."

* * *

Mal slipped into the medical ward, a little thrill in being sneaky and going unseen. As though she couldn't have just walked in in front of everyone. She slipped into his room and locked the door.

"I know you're awake…" she said.

The room was still dark, the curtains drawn, but she could see him clearly and the smooth, cocky smile that pulled at his busted lip. "Your boy was here," Jay said.

"Mine?" she asked, inching closer, her chest tight.

"Ours," he amended quietly.

She sighed relief and climbed onto the narrow bed. He shifted, good arm lifting so that she could tuck in against his chest, her forehead to his cheek. Mal breathed him in, in a way she hadn't since she first fell for Ben.

"You missed me," he mocked in a tired whisper.

"No, I didn't," she lied. For a while they had been the ones protecting the other two. Evie and Carlos were far from helpless, but they were kind and that was dangerous. "You did a good job taking care of them," she whispered.

His body relaxed, his hand curling against the curve of her ribcage to feel her pulse in his fingertips. The compliment meant the world to him, worth more than any love letter or treasure. She hadn't left them, not completely, but they'd had to give her distance and he hadn't had his partner in crime anymore—his dragon. "Did you tell Evie and Carlos, or are you going to let him surprise them like he did me?"

She smiled against his jaw. He loved that wicked curve of her lips. Oh, she was good, but she was still a dragon. "I told Mal this morning. I'll go tell Carlos after he gets back from classes…"

"I'll tell him. I'm not going to stay in this place."

She nodded. "You have been in the hospital for like a whole eight hours. I think you're making a big deal out of nothing. A broken arm… A busted face…" she oozed sarcasm.

He laughed, the sound tight. "Cracked rib. Concussion…"

"Psh. You've gotten spoiled. We didn't even know what a concussion was before we came here."

He squeezed her to him a little. She'd walk him back to his room, later, after a nap.

* * *

Inching into the romancing... Thanks so much for the comments! 3


	3. Steps

"I don't understand why we have to keep it a secret. It doesn't feel right," Ben argued.

Jay rolled his eyes. "You think your hoity toity crowd would be chill with you dating four people? Two of which are guys?"

Ben looked like he might take offense. "My crowd isn't homophobic and if they are—"

"It isn't just about you," Jay snapped.

They'd been dating for two months. Things with Jay went fast, probably because neither of them needed wooing from the other. Things were different with Carlos and Evie. Mal had told him to expect as much. Not all the relationships were the same and Evie took romancing—she enjoyed it and she deserved it. Carlos, on the other hand, could be skittish. Ben hadn't quite gotten the details why and tried not to think about it on his own. Mal had told him to take it slow and he did.

But he didn't have to romance Jay, and though he loved doing it for the others, there was a certain charm to this too.

"We have a good thing going here," Jay continued. "We're five now. No one is going to guess we're all together. They might suspect couples but together we can cover for any missteps."

"Missteps like if I get caught making out with you, when everyone thinks I'm dating Mal exclusively?" Ben snapped. He hated the idea of anyone thinking he would cheat on Mal, let alone the scar to his own reputation.

"We'll deal with it if it comes up," Jay countered with a shrug.

Ben shot him a glare. They were alone on the field after practice, far from earshot of anyone else but not out of sight. "If we were open, I could kiss you right now."

Jay smiled slowly. "If you came out and told everyone you were dating the four villain kids, they would send us back to the Isle and destroy the bridge."

Ben frowned at the idea. He didn't want to think so little of his own friends and family. But there was a chance they would think he'd been spelled. To be fair, he had been spelled a couple times now…

"Just forget it," Jay groaned, starting to walk away toward the gym on the other side of the field. He walked just slow enough to suggest he expected Ben to follow.

"But—"

Jay stopped and turned around so fast that Ben almost ran into him. "Ben," he said, almost pleading. "You might get away with it fine, everyone either loves you or fears you. And I could shield Carlos from whatever shit might get thrown his way. But what do you think people would call Evie if they knew she was dating three guys?"

Ben felt heat rise to his neck, anger gathering in his chest.

"Forget it," Jay said again, gently this time. "Just because you could handle it, just because I could or Mal could, doesn't mean they all can. You know how hard we've all tried to fit in."

Ben sighed, suddenly feeling like an ass. Yes, he knew. They'd worked so hard to be good and to make friends and build lives here. "Okay, for now," he conceded. The relationships were still new, and though he felt like they would last forever—he couldn't risk hurting any of their lives for his own honor.

Jay nodded and started for the gym. "Come on, I'll let you watch me shower," he said, tossing back a cocky grin.

Ben scoffed like he wasn't interested, but they both knew they'd be sneaking peaks in the locker room.

* * *

Ben had a lunch date with Evie, finalizing her list of villain kids to be invited over from the Isle.

She was all business after they ate, leading him over to his own desk and talking a mile a minute. Jay had once said that he usually tuned her out when she got going like that, but Ben thought it was pretty impressive. She had a lot of thoughts and seemed to remember absolutely everything and everyone.

He smiled when she stopped talking, took a breath, and then tipped her chin up—proud of herself, hands on her hips and waiting for his approval or argument.

"Perfect," Ben agreed. "I'll draw up the official invitations today and have them sent out with the guards tomorrow. They'll start next term, after winter break."

Evie blinked at him, leaning in a little. "Winter?"

"Yeah. We have a break for three weeks now, after finals."

Evie glanced out the windows, at the summery fields of Auradon. "But… It's not winter."

Ben laughed. "Not here but in other places… Speaking of that, I had another idea I wanted to run by you before talking to the others."

She straightened at the mention of Mal, Jay and Carlos, focusing on him. "Oh?"

There was a note of worry to her voice that he ignored. Someday it wouldn't be there and she'd just trust that he wasn't hedging a breakup. "I usually go to one of the winter resorts for the break. It's in the mountains and private and there's snow."

Her eyes were growing and so was his smile. He could practically see her trying to contain her excitement. Thank goodness, he was hoping she'd like the idea.

"I was thinking we could all go together, get some time away from everyone else. Do you think the others would go for it?"

Her contained excitement finally broke and she bounced, smile growing and hands locking on to one of his. "Yes! Oh my gosh! It's going to be great! I'll need to make us coats…"

He laughed, nodding. "And hats."

"Hats!" she rejoiced, throwing her arms around him and hugging him.

Ben's heart thudded happily, arm curling around her back.

* * *

Carlos knocked twice before opening the door and slipping into Mal and Evie's room. He flung his jacket on the nearest chair.

Mal looked up from her desk, grinning at his obvious good mood. "How'd finals go?"

"Great! I don't know what these hero kids are complaining about… School's easy," he gloated.

"Well some of us still have tests left to take," she reminded.

He waved in her direction. "Yeah, yeah, study away. I'm just grabbing the books Evie was supposed to return to the library…" he said on his way to the other girl's desk. Mal watched him frown at the stacks of fabric samples and sketches before he started carefully looking under them for the library books. Evie never made things easy when she asked for a "small favor". It was one of her charms they all knew too well.

"Need help?" Mal asked.

"Nope," Carlos said, looking under the desk.

Mal laughed and got up, coming over to start ruthlessly pushing things off Evie's desk and onto the floor until she uncovered the missing books. "There!"

"Now she's going to think I did that!" Carlos complained.

Mal grinned. "Yeah. That's why it was fun."

He turned to shoot her a frown and then seemed to realize how close she was standing. He began to take a step back but she caught his arm. "You know you don't have to knock…"

"What?" he blinked, his skin hot under her hand.

Mal smiled wider, turning with her hand still holding his arm until the back of his thighs touched the desk and she had him pinned there. "You're still knocking on our door when you come by, but I told you you didn't have to do that."

"Oh. Yeah…"

"Carlos?"

He swallowed, her other hand was on his chest now, fingers over his heart the way she did when she was playing human lie detector with him. Oh, this was bad. He'd been avoiding her for weeks—months really. Ever since they got back from the Isle and she and Ben decided they wanted to be try dating the rest of them. Carlos hadn't said anything against the idea, just nodding along like an idiot. He really did hate how he just went with things sometimes. It wasn't a good idea. They were going to change their minds and where would he and Jay and Evie be then?

"Carlos?" she asked again, voice low, making him warm.

"Yeah?" he swallowed again. He couldn't move or his hips would bump into hers. This was stupid. He was stronger than her. He could just pick her up and move her. The idea sent warm chills up his spine.

She smiled like she knew. "You've been avoiding me,"

"Nope. I came here, didn't I?"

Her smile faded and the playfulness of her stance changed, shoulders sagging. She let go of his arm, but her other hand remained on his chest over his heart. "You didn't want to get back together, did you?" she said it quietly, not taunting or playful or wicked.

He stared at her, shocked. "What?"

"If you don't want to be with me, that's okay. We'll still be friends."

"No. I mean, I do want to. I just…"

She leaned in and he held his breath. "Is it Ben? You don't like Ben?"

He whined, actually whined, because who cares what anyone here thinks of him—it's Mal and she knows everything about him. Well, everything but his feelings about this, it seemed. "No! I like him fine. And I know he says he wants to date us and that he's cool with this but…"

Mal laughed, one her relieved almost crazy laughs. She threw her arms around his shoulders comfortably. "You chicken! You're worried he'll change his mind!"

He frowned at her, raising one eyebrow. "You're being a jerk. Of course he's going to change his mind. He's probably happy to date a couple more people until he realizes that means you're dating them too."

Mal got her wicked smirk and Carlos felt warm again, realizing she had her arms around the back of his neck. She leaned against him and he inhaled sharply. He'd missed her and her intense, pushy energy. He'd always liked the way she bossed him around and teased him. Evie was sweet and snuggly, Jay was competitive and fun, and Mal was pushy and a little wicked. Her fingers curled in the back of his hair and her mouth pressed to his—not a soft kiss but a demanding one. She tugged his hair and kissed him deeper and he gave in, his hands on her hips and her tongue in his mouth.

They kissed until he forgot why he'd ever avoided her and when she jumped up, he caught her thighs and turned, setting her on the desk and knocking over whatever was left on the surface that she hadn't already dumped onto the floor.

Her hands crept up his waist, under his t-shirt to touch his naked sides.

It was then that the door opened.

Carlos jerked back from her so fast that he lost his balance, one of her legs still hooked behind his thigh. He twisted, trying to catch himself but still hitting the side of his head on the edge of her desk.

"Shit!" Mal jumped down form Evie's desk.

Ben had rushed over to look for Mal, to tell her the idea he'd had for winter break. He hadn't knocked. Hadn't even thought to. When he opened the door, it felt like time froze for a second.

Carlos and Mal were making out. A dozen thoughts streamed across his mind from the initial "what the fuck" reaction, followed immediately by the reminder that this was something they were doing now, followed by fascination and a the desire to burn the memory into his mind so that he'd never forget how she seemed to be devouring the other guy. It was hot. And not at all how she was with him, which wasn't a complaint, but mind-blowing. And Carlos was so different than he was used to seeing him—not nervous energy or quietly observing—but right there, steady and bending to her will.

And then the second ended and Carlos jerked back from her, tripping and hitting the other desk.

Mal swore and jumped down.

Ben kicked the door shut, hurrying across the room to help him up. Carlos was fast, even when disoriented, pushing himself to his feet.

"Carlos?" Ben reached for him, his head was bleeding.

Carlos flinched back into the corner, arms up to guard his face, and Ben froze.

Mal was at his side, giving Ben's arm a reassuring squeeze. "Carlos, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he answered but didn't look at either of them, eyes on the floor, the cut on his head bleeding over his temple and down his cheek.

Mal swore. "I'm going to go grab Evie. She'll know if you need stitches…"

"I don't," Carlos said hurriedly, looking up at her suddenly. His gaze flickered over to Ben and the king saw all that raw panic and fear in them.

"Go get Evie," Ben agreed. Normally he would insist on taking him to the infirmary but suddenly he wanted to be alone with Carlos. He needed to talk to him and he was almost sure Mal realized it and nodded.

"Wait! No. I'm fine," Carlos tried but she was already gone, the door closing. His back was still in the corner, arms hovering in the air close to his head as though shielding him from the other guy.

"Carlos, do you want to sit down?" Ben asked as evenly as he could, his heart racing. Why was he afraid of him?

"No. I should go…"

"We have to wait for Evie."

Carlos cringed but waited, like he was about to take a beating.

Shit. Ben's heart ached. He thought he was going to beat him up? Ben reached up slowly, putting his hands over the other boy's raised fists and slowly pushing them down. Carlos winced but didn't fight, letting them be lowered until he was defenseless. He still wasn't looking at Ben, eyes fixed on the floor.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Ben said.

Carlos still didn't look at him, standing very still.

Ben sighed. "Why would I hurt you?" he asked out loud and then remembered what he'd walked in on. Mal had said that Carlos was avoiding her—that she wasn't sure what was going on with him. Suddenly Ben was pretty sure he knew. "I don't own Mal, or anyone. We all make our own choices and we all agreed to date each other. I'm not going to be jealous or mad at you."

Carlos let out a tight breath, blood dripping off his jaw and onto his shirt.

Ben gently touched his chin, turning his head to get him to look up at him, needing to see that he heard this. "And if I was mad at you—if I am ever mad at you in the future—I still won't ever hit you."

Carlos stared back at him for a long time, until Ben felt like he was searching his eyes for some fleck of a lie, so he waited and let the shorter boy search because it wasn't there.

"You might change your mind, about dating us. It's different than what you're used to."

Ben nodded slowly. "You're right. I can't know for certain that this will work forever, but we can try. I want this. I want you. But if things change someday—if you change your mind or I change mine—things will still be okay between us. You have to trust me, Carlos."

Carlos stared at him for another second before nodding. "Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I need to sit down," he said, barely getting it out before his knees gave out.

"Oh," Ben hooked his arm around the other guy's waist, keeping him from falling again. "Okay," he picked him up and moved him to the nearest chair, sitting him down and crouching beside him to keep him upright.

Evie and Mal burst through the door. Evie was already making a string of half-soothing and half-panicking sounds. She asked him all sorts of questions about what happened and about what year it was and made him count backwards and forwards while she cleaned up the wound. Ben smiled, realizing she'd done this before—played doctor to their crew. She decided he didn't need stitches, taping the cut on his head up but promising him a bad headache and an ugly bruise.

* * *

Thank you so much for the follows and reviews! If you have any requests for this fic, or others, let me know! I can't promise anything, but if I can make it happen I will!


End file.
